Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaf profile for a window, a window and a method for installing a window.
More specifically, the invention concerns windows whereby a leaf of a window has a leaf profile along all or part of its edges that is fastened to the edge of a glass pane, for example by gluing.
Description of the Related Art
This can for example, but not exclusively, be ‘minimum profile windows’ in which the leaves are manufactured from very thin profiles that are essentially hidden from view because they are behind an outer frame placed in the wall. These leaf profiles are normally glued to the edge of the glass pane that also forms part of the leaf.
However, a problem arises here relating to the accommodation of tolerances. An outer frame of a window is made to a certain size, and then installed in a wall. The glass pane or the glass panes of a window is or are made to a certain size beforehand.
In practice both the frame and the glass panes may deviate from a specified target size by a few millimeters or more due to their production. There can also be differences relating to the formation of a perfect rectangle.
With non-glued leaf profiles, the differences are traditionally accommodated by pinning the glass in the leaves. However, this is not possible when the leaf profile and the glass are glued, and thus when the leaf profile is supported by the glass pane instead of the other way around as with conventional leaves.